Stupid and sweet love
by Fireeflower
Summary: "Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!" Por que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo, siempre y cuando sepas decirlo de la forma adecuada y... en el momento adecuado.
1. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Blanca Nieves?

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi :D**

—¡Siéntate!

Nuestro héroe cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, mientras una chica se iba lejos de allí. Este se levantó y pudo escuchar el crujir de su espalda…Maldita Kagome, siempre sentándolo en los lugares más incomodos y sólo por que tiró "accidentalmente" su libro en el lodo. Saltó hacia la rama de un manzano y cogió una manzana, la restregó unos instantes entre sus ropajes esperando limpiarla y le dio un mordisco, mirando el cielo despejado.

Dio un largo suspiró y miró el libro aun en el lodo, bajo rápidamente y con curiosidad lo tomó. No era un libro como la chica solía traer para estudiar este era diferente, poseía una manzana como portada, lo abrió mostrando dibujos de una mujer, y de pequeños hombrecillos vestidos ridículamente.

—¿Qué carajo es esto?—dijo aun con la manzana en la boca. Tragó y hojeó aquellas páginas de cuento, veía que esa tal "Blanca nieves" había muerto por una manzana. El chico roló con fastidio, que estupideces leía Kagome. Eran los cuentos que utilizaba para arrullar a Shippo ¡Cuentos de hadas! Se sentía extraño leer algo tan ridículo, se preguntaba qué haría Kagome si lo viera leyendo esto, seguro burlarse de él... Tiró el libro con poco interés pero este cayó abierto y mostrando una imagen que le llamó la atención a nuestro medio demonio, quien en su curiosidad lo agarró de nuevo.

_Y en ese instante apareció el príncipe Encantador y con su beso de amor verdadero rompió el hechizo de la bruja, haciendo que Blanca Nieves volviera a la vida, el príncipe la llevó a su reino en su corcel blanco y así se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre._

FIN

— ¡Inuyasha!— gritó la azabache cerca de él arrebatándole el libro.

—¡Kagome!—reprendió él sorprendido por la chica.

— ¿Acaso lo estabas leyendo?—pregunta la chica un tanto curiosa, mientras una sonrisilla maliciosa parecía en su rostro.

— No seas estúpida—dijo el medio demonio desviando su mirada ambarina.

— ¿Inuyasha te gustan los cuentos de hadas?

Fue callada por la manzana que poseía Inuyasha, mientras este bufaba molesto negándolo completamente, la chica se separó bruscamente de la manzana, y escupió algunos trozos de esta. Comenzó a toser fuertemente mirando la fruta que había caído al suelo y palideció un instante para después aferrarse en las mangas de Inuyasha y seguir tosiendo.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—preguntó algo preocupado al notar como la colegiala se ponía de un color azul.

— Alergia…Manzanas—dicho esto la chica se fue desvaneciendo, Inuyasha se quedó perplejo ¿Alergia? ¿Qué mierda era eso? Se dio cuenta que no podía respirar la pobre chica del futuro ¡Carajo! todo por su culpa. Muy poco sabia de primeros auxilios pero si ella no reaccionaba… Se acercó a ella y sin preámbulos le besó sus labios dándole aire, nuevamente lo hizo durante tres veces y pudo escuchar como ella volvía a tomar aire, sus latidos eran constantes y el golpeteo en su corazón se tranquilizaba. La chica abrió los ojos aun con los labios pegados de Inuyasha en ella, esta sólo se sonrojó a más no poder y luego cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Se separaron jadeantes y el dio unos gruñidos mientras se levantaba totalmente rojo.

— Idiota ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!—insultó el chico cruzándose de brazos, y luego miró el libro que por la desesperación volvió a caer mostrando esa imagen, de aquel beso. El medio demonio abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Dejó los brazos caer a sus costados, volteó a ver a Kagome que ya hacía sentada en la tierra alejándose de la manzana lo más pronto posible y volteó otra vez al libro.

La había besado.

A ella.

Como en el libro.

— Inuyasha…—Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, la más radiante si se podría decir—gracias por salvarme—La chica se sonrojó al tocar sus labios disimuladamente. Inuyasha vio aquello

y una idea cruzó por su mente.

— Y…Entonces…—carraspeó un poco la garganta intentando tomar valor— ¿Vivimos felices para siempre?—cuestionó un tanto sonrojado, pero firme a la vez ¿Acaso eso era una declaración? Kagome abrió la boca unos instantes y luego la cerró de a golpe

— ¿Y me llevaras en tu corcel blanco?—preguntó traviesa mientras se tocaba el estómago ¡No podía soportar las mariposas!

— No, pero puedo llevarte en mi espalda—musitó acercándose a la mujer para volver a besarla.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Bien, aquí mi nuevo proyecto, unas viñetas espero que sean de su agrado. Sobre todo a Morgan, ¡Querida espero que los disfrutes! Y bien, acepto criticas, jitomates, rosas, etc.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**


	2. Cupido ¿Tu flecha es una bufanda?

**¡Santo dios! Nunca había visto tantos comentarios juntos :D Me hacen llorar de verdad.**

**Peachilein: ¡Dios! Nunca pensé que lo leyeras, me hizo sonreír. La verdad fue difícil inspirarme por que era el primero pero después fue pan comido.**

**Morgan: ¿Enserio? Creí que mi idea seria copiada, pero well... Dios, los retos si son divertidos pero joder... Me hacen sufrir como ahora. ¡Gracias cariño! Casi doy un orgasmo cuando me di cuenta que opinabas tan rápido.**

**The gosh of Azmaria: Si lo sé, mi lindura es extravagante xD amo que lo hayas leído.**

**Aky9110: sí de hecho la idea son declaraciones extrañas ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivo dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi :D**

Bufanda despreciable.

La chica volvió a jalar otra vez, pero la nieve cayó en su cabeza y dio un grito de frustración ¡Rayos! La chica volvió a suspirar sacudiéndose la nieve que ya hacía en su coronilla mientras trataba de pensar como desatorar la bufanda de la rama. Sí, se atoró ¿Lo peor? Que estaba aún en su cuello.

La sacerdotisa del futuro alzó su mirar, era ya de noche y él no la había venido a buscar como se lo esperaba, claro aún seguía molesto con ella ¡Pero hombre! Sí ella también tenía derecho de comer ramen. Y bueno de una situación a otra…La chica volvió a su casa con el pretexto de estudiar pero sólo era para conseguir más comida instantánea, quiso volver antes del anochecer y se atoró, he de allí la historia de horror.

Crujido.

La chica se tensó en ese instante, rápidamente tanteó al suelo y buscó su arco y flecha. Olvidaba que se encontraba sola de noche y para colmo en un bosque, sin mencionar que estaba en una época llena de monstruos y demonios donde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podían devorarte de un solo bocado; cayó en cuenta que la bufanda le aprisionaba su cuello y se estrangulaba si se acuclillaba, con la yema de los dedos rozó su arco pero la vil arma se deslizó y cayó en la nieve, junto con sus flechas.

— ¡Hay no puede ser!—siseó molesta. Sintió que una densa presión se ocultaba en su pecho, se acercaba sea cula sea esa cosa, y definitivamente no podría ser buena. Comenzó a temblar cuando los arbustos se movieron ferozmente, ella retrocedió pidiendo sus brazos para protegerse. Y la gran bestia sólo era un roedor que merodeaba por allí; la chica dio un suspiro y aflojó los brazos, observó como la nieve comenzaba a caer y arrugó el ceño— Oh vamos, —miró el cielo— ¿es que acaso me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche?

— ¿Qué dia…

— ¡Ahhhh!—gritó la chica volteándose efusivamente soltando un puñetazo sea quien sea su agresor. Cuando se dio cuenta, un humano estaba tirado en el suelo cubriéndose la nariz.

¿Eso era sangre?

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?—gritó el medio demonio ahora humano levantándose de un salto— ¡Me dolió idiota!—Inuyasha cruzó los brazos sorbiéndose la nariz, haciendo una mueca.

— Eres…Humano—la colegiala alzó la vista y vio el cielo sin luna ¡Pero claro! Era luna nueva. Inuyasha nunca salía por su estado de "vulnerabilidad" ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?– ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¡Feh! No es de tu incumbencia—rezongó cruzándose de brazos — y por cierto— musitó despacio mirándola con el rabillo del ojo—me debes una disculpa.

— ¿Qué? No… No, la que tiene que recibir una disculpa soy yo—señalo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿¡Qué!? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien me golpeó, además de comer TODO mi ramen—sentenció el chico perro avanzando hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eso lo hice porque tiraste tan lejos mi libro de matemáticas! Hasta tuve que montarme en Kirara para poder encontrarlo—sus manos formaron dos puños.

Se sentía molesta, tenía frío y hambre ¿¡Es que acaso el idiota de Inuyasha no podía entenderlo!?

— ¡Esa basura de libros no te hacen ningún bien idiota!

—¡No me digas idiota! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Yo te llamo como se me dé la gana!

No entiendo para qué volví— la mujer bufó y se dio media vuelta, quiso dar un paso cuando la vil bufanda le recordó que seguía aun atorada.

—¡Pues si tanto no quieres estar conmigo porque no te largas!—gritó Inuyasha con una vena resaltándose en su sien señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el pozo. — es más. Quédate allí en tu época y no vuelvas.

Joder.

Ahora lo sentaría. Cerró sus ojos preparándose para el impacto pero no sucedió nada.

Doble joder.

Observó como la chica alzaba su vista pero no volvía su castaña mirar hacia él. Sí ella no lo sentaba sólo significaba una cosa: la había cagado y muy feo.

— Kagome…

— ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué me vaya para siempre?—la chica ahogó un sollozo mirando el suelo. Inuyasha se golpeó la frente tan fuerte que le dolió.

— No, tonta no quise decir eso…—una furiosa Kagome lo volteó a ver.

— ¡Entonces que fue lo que escuché!—pequeños diamantes se acumulaban en sus ojos— ¿¡Pues sabes qué!? ¡No puedo! Me atoré—gritó llena de frustración jalando la bufanda que seguía tensa en la rama y de pronto se desatoró…

Hay no es cierto.

Kagome no dijo nada más, bajo su mirar y se dio media vuelta tomando su mochila y dio unos pasos cuando algo la hizo volver hacia atrás. Entre sus manos, Inuyasha poseía la bufanda que se había desatorado. Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente.

— No te vayas.

— Querías que me fuera.

— ¡Lo dije porque estaba enojado!

— ¿¡Y tú crees que yo no!?—la chica forcejeó pero él no la soltó. Oh, perfecto se desatoraba de una rama y ahora el híbrido no la iba a soltar.

Un silencio gobernó el lugar por unos segundos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de animales nocturnos.

—l ¿Se llama bufanda?— preguntó Inuyasha de la nada— es cálida, y muy suave yo no tenía nada de eso cuando era pequeño—miró el cielo nocturno. La chica se quedó quita; hace unos minutos estaban discutiendo ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Inuyasha? Sonaba serio y melancólico a la vez—pasaba mucho frió y nadie me acobijaba, —susurró hipnotizándola con sus ojos azules—hasta que conocí… Esto, me di cuenta que era desconocido para mí y raro pero era cálida y muy cobijadora; no sabía que tan importante podía ser para mi…—se silenció poco a poco desviando su mirar un tanto sonrojado— que tan amada podía ser para mí.

¿La bufanda? ¿Era importante para él? Kagome abrió los ojos confundida.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— Carajo sólo bésame—la jaló una vez más de la bufanda y la beso. Sí, definitivamente Inuyasha era un As declarándose; Kagome rodeó sus brazos en su cuello y profundizó más el beso.

Si, definitivamente era un As declarándose.

* * *

**Siendo sincera este fue el capitulo que más me costó escribir ¡Que hago con una bufanda! Pero bueno queridas espero que les haya gustado si no... Al menos deben sus criticas :D, las amo. **


	3. Chocolate amargo

¡**¡Gracias! me motivan tanto sus comentarios que me hacen cantar en la ducha :D**

**The Gosh of Azmaria: Gracias por el besote xD jejeje, como siempre agradezco tu comentario, me motivan mucho ha seguir con la inspiración que está aun bloqueada en mi x3 **

**xLittleRed: !Oh dios¡ nueva lectora gracias por leer :D Sí, ahora que me doy cuenta la pobre bufanda quedó abandonada xP y sí nuestro bestia sensual siempre es sutil para esas escenas, es por eso que lo amó. Su boca es un misterio, cada vez que abre la boca lo hecha a perder.**

**aky9110: gracias querida por leer. La hermosa declaración me costó como no tienes idea, que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado :D**

**Peachilein: ¡Dios! No soy la única que le costó este tema :D Me siento comprendida. Y claro mujer, ese hombre bestia me hace suspirar incluso en el baño... Ok, no. Pero siendo sincera fue un gran reto escribir algo relacionado con la bufanda xD claro que... Bueno, la inspiración llegó en donde menos espere. Gracias querida por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivops dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Se levantó sigilosamente despojando su saco de dormir. Observó con cautela su alrededor. Sus compañeros estaban dormidos, incluso el hanyou acurrucado en el árbol, su respiración era lenta y tranquila. Sonrió para sí misma; de seguro estaba cansado, después de una ardua caminata todos estaban cansados incluso él aunque lo negara. Movió la cabeza a regañadientes reprendiéndose así misma por distraerse tenía que cometer su misión. Caminó despacio haciendo el menor ruido, fiándose el piso, estando al alerta, escuchando con cuidado las respiraciones de los demás. A zancadas pudo alcanzar su mochila amarilla, sonrió triunfante, ahora podía tener lo que tanto ansiaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo probó? Dio unos pasos más alejándose del campamento, volteó a los lados asegurándose que nadie la y comenzó con su labor. Abrió el cierre con cautela, esperando cada cinco minutos hasta poder terminar el ruidoso zumbido que producía el cierre. Su rostro se iluminó al ver que estaba allí.

— '_Por fin'_—pensó en sus adentros. La verdad era que nunca había disfrutado su mayor adicción. El panecito con chocolate derretido. No podía comérselo públicamente, siempre tenía que dárselo al infante zorro que comía sin cesar dulce y lo envidia, tampoco podía comérselo en su época porque cierta personita la interrumpía y por ultimo le robaba su chocolate. Sonrió divertida, estaba a punto de morderlo, a punto de acariciarlo con sus labios y averiguar que chocolate era, si el dulce o amargo estaba a punto…hasta que una respiración cerca de su oído la hizo voltear.

_Carajo_

— Dámela— su voz era aterciopelada, tan suave confundiéndose por los ruidos del viento ¿Cómo podía ganarle a los instintos de él?

— No lo haré—desafió la mujer distanciando el chocolate— es mío.

_Tres minutos después_

— ¡Dámelo!

— No.

—¡ DÁMELO!

—¡NO!

—¡Inuyasha dámelo o te siento!

—Lo haces y me lo comeré.

—¡Ya le diste una mordida!—gimoteó la chica zarandeando al chico¿Esto era una broma? Le jaló el cabello esperando que soltara su chocolate.

—¡Eso duele!—le tomó las muñecas— ¡Kagome!— reprendió el medio demonio cuando ella lo lamió.

No importaba si era infantil, SÓLO quería su chocolate y lo defendería al final de los tiempos.

La colegiala quiso volver a tomar el chocolate pero este le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo ¿Cómo un maldito chocolate podía abrir una batalla campal? Ambos se miraron.

— ¡Siéntate!—la chica dio un brinco para alcanzar su manjar cuando una mano jaló el pie de la mujer haciendo que también cayera al suelo.

Y el panecito cayó en el rostro de Kagome.

La chico volteó a verlo con fuego en los ojos, estaba a punto de sentarlo cuando unos labios le cerraron la boca. Tan rápido como llegó el beso, tan rápido se fue. Inuyasha tenía ahora los labios manchados de chocolate derretido y paso su lengua sobre ellos y una sonrisa traviesa apareció de repente.

— Amargo—Kagome aún seguía perpleja— Kagome, eres un chocolate amargo, eres mi chocolate amargo.

Silencio.

La chica estaba procesando lo que había sucedido ¡La había besado! ¡A ella! Estaba feliz… Incluso le había dicho que era su chocolate amargo… Esperen ¿Era un insulto o alago?

— ¿Soy amarga?—ella frunció el ceño. Inuyasha se quedó callado— ¿me besas y piensas que soy amarga?—se levantó del suelo furiosamente.

_Maldita sea._

—No, bueno… veces sí…como ahora… pero no…

Carajo.

—¡Siéntate! —gritó con fuerza apartándose de él, no lo miró cuando el chico perro cayó al suelo, sólo ella se estaba quitando el chocolate del rostro—¡Eres un idiota!

Maldita mujer, siempre malinterpretando las cosas. Se levantó del suelo y miró al pobre panecito destruido que aún estaba al suelo, tomó un poco de chocolate que aun brotaba del pan y lo lamió.

Sí, era chocolate amargo. Kagome es un chocolate amargo.

Pero lo curioso es que a él le _fascinaba_ el chocolate amargo.

* * *

**¡Holis! ¿Qué tal? Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo xD creo que fue cómico aunque no soy una reina de la comedia ni nada por el estilo pero di mi mayor esfuerzo. La inspiración del chocolate amargo fue gracias a Madame Morgan ¡Querida si ves esto fue gracias a ti! Por que por allí escuche que ambas el chocolate amargo y de una idea a otra ¡Taraaaa! Bueno, espero que les guste :D Por cierto ¡Gracias lectores anónimos! sin ustedes tampoco seria lo mismo :D**


	4. Un regalo especial de San Valentín

**¡Hola!**

**Admito**** de una vez que esto lo escribí el catorce de febrero ¿Por que no lo publiqué ese día? Bueno, quería colocarlo aquí. Creo que este fue el capitulo más largo y que me entretuve escribiéndolo.**

**Peachilein: Como siempre me haces sonrojar, ¿Amas también el chocolate amargo? ¡Gua! entonces también va dedicado para ti :3 Claro que me imaginé mucho cuando estaba escribiendo el escrito del chocolate, puse cara de idiota mientras los editaba. ¡dios! ese hombre me fascina .. ejem, ejem lo siento xD Mis desordenes hormonales.**

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA: ¡Oh! vaya eso sí que estuvo desprevenido... Gracias, la verdad nunca me espere un comentario así :3 Omg me admiras xD jejeje, gracias por mi felicitación por eso amo escribir por los deseos que me brindan.**

**Neko Slene: ¡Hola! gracias que tu primer comentario de este anime sea para mi, es un honor :D gracias.**

** : ¡Sí es una ternura! ¡Tú lo eres! gracias por apoyar y leer.**

**aky9110: Bueno... te cuento un secreto: a mi no gustar chocolate amargo xD jajaja, lo sé es raro pero bueno... Y también pienso que exagero pero vamos ¡Te dicen amarga! Ya sabes que la boca de este hombre es un misterio, puede hechar a perder todo por no saber expresarse xD**

**¡Lectores anónimos! ¡Gracias por sus visitas!**

**Sin más :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. En este caso, de Rumiko Takahashi.**

¿Qué clase de amiga te regala ropa interior en San Valentín?

La chica roló los ojos al estirarla, no era posible… De color rosa con letras pequeñas que decían "te amo" por todos lados, volteó la braga y quiso reír.

_¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?_

_¿Aceptas o no?_

Ya luego se vengaría, aunque siendo sincera sí que le hacían falta.

— Kagome, hija no tardaran tus compañeras en venir—la chica guardó la ropa interior en la caja roja y volteó mirando a su madre mientras metía los obsequios en su gigante mochila.

Era el día de San Valentín y aunque quería estar con su familia o en la época feudal tenía que estar con sus amigas que, con amenazas y desprecios la convencieron de salir ese día. Salió del pozo devora huesos y vio el gran césped que crecía alrededor; logró salir y dejo caer la pesada mochila dando un grito de victoria mientras se frotaba la espalda ¿Por qué no ponía unas escaleras en vez de escalar cada rato? Ah… Claro, una vez, lo intento y alguien se la robó.

— ¡Kagome que bueno que has vuelto!—gritó el zorro salto hacia su regazo. La chica le acaricio la cabeza.

— ¿Y los demás?

— Fueron haber un demonio afueras de la aldea.

Perfecto. No tendría que sentar cierto perro para poder irse.

Se dirigieron a la aldea mientras depositaba los regalos en la casa de Kaede, Shippo impaciente abrió su obsequio encontrándose con un estuche de crayones de veinticuatro colores, no doce ¡Si no veinticuatro! Digamos que saltaba de alegría.

— Recuerda Shippo: el de sango es de color rosa, el monje Miroku morado y el rojo…

— De Inuyasha, si entiendo ¿Qué le regalaste?—la chica le guiñó un ojo y colocando un dedo en sus labios susurró: _es un secreto._

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Ya te vas con tu familia?—preguntó inocente el niño zorro comenzando a colorear un pedazo de papel.

— Sí, algo así. Bueno…—esbozó una sonrisa—nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió, al pozo. Se apoyó en él un segundo y suspiro.

— Vaya. Que fácil…— dicho esto saltó hacia su época.

Puede que no estuviera donde quería estar, pero sería un día hermoso y nada podía fallar.

La chica castaña miró su espejo de mano y observó a su amiga que guarda sus pertenencias en un bolso de color azul. Una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Y te gustó mi regalo de san Valentín?— pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Ya me vengaré Yuka—sentenció la chica colgándose su bolso en el hombro con cara de pocos amigos.

— Oh, vamos Kagome creí que sería divertido—dijo la chica despreocupada mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos—además, mi regalo fue único.

— Sí, tan único—mencionó llena de sarcasmo la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué regalo?—preguntó inocente Ayumi mirando a sus dos amigas— ¿a qué se refieren con único?

— Bueno… Creo que Yuka le regalo a Kagome algo intimo para San Valentín—confesó Eri— ¿Cierto?

Kagome asintió.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

— Está en el escritorio—mencionó la pelinegra— enserio Yuka ¿no pudiste regalarme un oso de felpa?

— No hubiera sido divertido, vamos Kagome relájate—Yuka flexionó sus manos como si no fuera loa gran cosa— ya te dije, era una broma. Y bueno, creía que también serviría para tu novio.

Kagome la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Unos chocolates y un pase gratis de ramen es algo íntimo?

_¿Qué?_

Kagome sintió que le daba un paro cardiaco en ese instante volteó a ver Ayumi quien sostenía el regalo de listón blanco.

— ¿Chocolates? Yo no le regalé eso… ¿Kagome te encuentras bien?—vio como la chica de las dos épocas avanzaba despacio a su escritorio, temblorosa de las manos y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse blanco a una velocidad increíble.

_No es cierto. No es cierto ¡No es cierto! _

— Sí no me crees mira—Ayumi le dio la caja a Kagome.

_¿Cómo era posible? Los dos regalos eran distintos, ¡incluso el forró! Se dio cuenta que el regalo de su amiga estaba envuelto con listo dorado y el de Inuyasha blanco._

_Eso significa que… ¡Inuyasha tenía unas bragas como regalo de San Valentín!_

Un grito sacudió la casa mientras la chica corría escaleras abajo.

— Hermana que te...

— ¡ QUÍTATE!—la chica lo empujó, el pobre chico quedo en la pared todo aplastado mientras su silueta se recalcaba en la pared. La chica dio zancadas para llegar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede querida?— la madre vio cómo su hija no le respondía y azotaba la puerta.

— Creo que mi hermana ha enloquecido—dijo el pequeño despejándose de la pared y cayendo al suelo. La madre observó cómo su hija corría hacia el pozo y se adentraba en él.

— ¿Lo crees?

Mientras tanto una enloquecida Kagome subía las lianas del pozo feudal, estaba desesperada, llena de pánico ¡Había intercambiado los regalos! De seguro cuando su madre la llamó ¿Por qué no se fijó? Adentrada en sus pensamientos piso mal y volvió a caer dentro del pozo traspasando las barreras del tiempo y volviendo a caer en su época.

— ¡Mierda!— muy pocas veces decía ese tipo de palabras solo en situaciones extremas… como ahora. Subió las escaleras y se aventó nuevamente, finalmente salió del pozo; paro en seco.

¿Y si ya lo abrió? Conocía a Inuyasha, era impaciente que ni habrá tardado ni un segundo al abrir su regalo. Se sintió enrojecer con tan sólo imaginar la expresión del híbrido.

_Tranquila Kagome, puede que aún no lo haya abierto… ¡Por favor que aún no lo haya abierto!_

Siguió corriendo otra vez ya sin aliento; y mientras rezaba todos los dioses que conocía tropezó con una piedra.

— ¡Maldita sea!—gritó frustrada dando su segunda palabrota del día. Se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra y volvió a caminar despacio. Llegó al árbol sagrado y no tuvo que correr más.

— Vaya forma de declararte—musitó el medio demonio, tomando entre sus manos la bendita prenda íntima.

SU corazón dejo de latir, sus piernas temblaron ferozmente ¿Alguien quisiera matarla?

_¡Jodida ropa interior! ¡Jodida Yuka! ¡Jodido universo! ¡JODIDO DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!_

— No… es lo…—quiso hablar pero su garganta ya estaba seca. Sus manos temblaban ferozmente y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¿y ahora que hacia? Mientras trataba de no colapsar miró al hibrido que por su parte la volteaba a ver, despacio casi, torturándola.

_¿Por qué me está mirando de esa forma?_

El medio demonio esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando ese colmillo que tanto enloquecía a la chica.

¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora se iba a burlar de ella ¡Pero claro! ¿¡Cómo no lo pensó!? ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba ya al venir!? ¿A exponerse de sus burlas?

— Acepto.

¡Ven! Ahí estaba la gran carcajada de él… Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Acepto? Kagome volteó a verlo atónita

_¿Qué mierda significaba acepto?_

Cuando una imagen de un corazón con la pregunta _¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?_ Taladró su mente. Su cerebro se atraganto y su garganta explotó.

— Kagome, no sé qué estabas tramando con esto, pero déjame decirte algo— sintió el cálido aliento del chico rozar su sien ¡estúpidas hormonas! No ayudaban en nada; alzó la mirada y se tomó con la sonrisa sensual de él y una mirada llena de picardía— a mí me fascina divertirme, así que…—sintió la mano de él acariciar su espalda, la chica ahogo un grito de sorpresa— ¿nos divertimos ahora o después?

Kagome al inicio quería sentarlo, y sentarlo hasta que llegara al otro lado del mundo pero algo paso en su mente… Miró a Inuyasha quien estaba dispuesto a todo, _absolutamente_ a todo, luego dirigió su castaña mirada hacia aquellas bragas que decían te amo por todos lados y ridículos corazones volteó a mirarlo otra vez a él quien tenía los labios entre abiertos… tal vez fueron las hormonas o tal vez el estrés, sea cual sea la razón, se encontró besando los labios de él. Y sinceramente les digo… Le encantó.

Tal vez tenía que agradecer a Yuka el regalo después de todo.

**Bien, ya mañana por desgracia es el ultimo capitulo (que aun no le he escrito) pero espero que les guste, como es el ultimo daré lo mejor para llegar a una hermosa conclusión de esta obra que me ha costado :D**


	5. Hechizado

**Mme Morgan: ¡Te había extrañado! creí que me habías abandonado xD Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi dedicatoria :) y en el ultimo capitulo oh vamos ¡Inuyasha es hombre! bueno... mitad pero aun así tuvo ganitas xD**

**Peachilein: ¿Te das cuenta que cada vez que comentamos sobre Inuyasha se nos alborota la hormona? xD haaa me encanta. Creo peach, que no solo tú te hubieras desmayado yo tal vez xD jajajaja ahhh este hombre algún día me enloquecerá en fin.**

**xLittleRed: ¡Alguien me entendió! Carajo el bicho de San Valentin afecta a todos... Bueno a excepción ami xD he de ahí mi inspiración reprimida xD jejejeje y por cierto, la idea de la carrera de Kagome fue inspirada en una amiga xD no con el tema de as bragas pero si de una carta equivocada xD jajaja se cayó dos veces xD ahhh recuerdos de la infancia.**

**Amaterasu97: lamento desilucionarte pero no habrá lemon, tal vez algún día me motive a realizarlo y allí ten seguro que te invito a leerlo :) gracias por leer.**

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA: ¿Por qué a todos les sorprendió la actitud de Inuyasha? A mi me pareció sensual (?) bien xD gracias por el comentario :D son unos amores :3**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Todos poseemos un hechizo, aquel que hace click en el corazón de quien menos te lo esperas. Kagome poseía el suyo, incluso era una tan poderoso que podía mandar a cierta persona a sus pies… como ahora.

Su espalda tronó cuando su cuerpo tocó con el suelo; sus ojos no le dieron tiempo de cerrarse, su boca tampoco y saboreó el dulce sazón a tierra mojada y rogaba a dios que la tierra fuera mojada por la lluvia y no por los animales de la aldea; su cara se despejo de la tierra y observó a la sacerdotisa que tomaba su cesto y decía el cómo los hombres podían ser tan, pero tan idiotas. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, vale, dolía ese hechizo pero como lo amaba y por muy masoquista que sonara era la verdad.

¡Carajo como la había extrañado!

Tres años sin ella fue doloroso, casi que pudo morir de soledad, tanto que era un perro abandonado por su dueño, aunque…Pensándolo bien no había mucha diferencia. Se levantó del suelo y escupió, miró a la chica del futuro ahora oficialmente la sacerdotisa del pueblo; siendo sinceros era la primera vez que lo sentaba desde que la chica volvió, la primera vez después de tres años cuando volvió a sentir el dulce dolor de caer… ¡Carajo se escuchaba brutalmente cursi eso! Pero a pesar de eso sonrió.

¿Saben que es lo mejor de una pelea? Oh sí, las reconciliaciones y no estamos hablando de un simple beso y un abrazo de comprensión ¡A la mierda con eso! Habían pasado ya tres años, y las oportunidades escaseaban; Inuyasha podía ser un idiota en la hora de hablar, su boca era una letrina…cualquier mierda podía salir, como hace unos momentos, pero se esforzaría por demostrar sus sentimientos… O tenía planeado hacerlo.

Amaba a esa mujer, tal vez ningún te amo salieran de sus labios, tampoco esperaba ser meloso y cursi como el idiota de Miroku pero podía hacer cosas en que verdad impresionaran a la chica o mejor… _enloquecerla_ ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya saben a lo que me refiero!

Se acercó con sigilo a la cabaña que ella poseía; miró a sus lados y observó los tonos azules de la noche… dio un suspiró y se adentró.

_—_Kagome…—la chica lo volteó a ver con fuego en los ojos. Inuyasha se atragantó al ver la mirada ¡Carajo! No esperaba que la chica aun siguiera molesta. Frunció el ceño— ¿Aun sigues molesta?

La chica no contestó y guardo la cesta debajo de una pequeña mesa; el medio demonio chasqueó la lengua esperando que con ello la chica volteara.

_—_¿Quieres que te siente de nuevo Inuyasha?—la fina pregunta le hizo estremecer—así podrás seguirme diciendo que soy una bruja… ¿O sabes qué? Una ogra, creo que así suena mejor.

Ah sí, la pelea.

Esa mujer en sus tres años nunca aprendió a interpretar las cosas ¿siempre ella tenía que ver el lado negativo? Bufó el medio demonio y se cruzó de brazos. Si no mal recordaba la pelea comenzó por un cumplido ¡Joder! Kagome ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarle.

___—_ Kagome…—mencionó él mirando el cielo, se estaba mentalizando para poder expresar sus sentimientos.

___—_Dime.

___—_¿No has pensado que eres una bruja?—volteó a verla, la mirada que le dio fue lo suficiente para saber su próximo destino.

___—_ Siéntate—susurró despacio, sin gritos, ni rabietas solo… dio la orden y él como buen cachorro, obedeció.

Hubo un silencio, lo suficiente para que el hibrido meditara el asunto y como corregir su estupidez. Vale, era más fácil tomarla y besarla sin más y no correr todo el camino de la declaración, pero si así tenía que ser…

Que se jodiera entonces.

_—_No quise insultarte.

_—_ No parecía eso cuando me lo dijiste.

_—_ ¿¡Por qué tienes que malinterpretar las cosas!?

_—_¡No lo hago!

_—_ ¡Si lo haces!

_—_¡Pues si me las dijeras más claras las entendería!—contestó la mujer colocando sus manos en sus caderas. El medio demonio estaba al borde del pánico.

_—_¡Carajo es que tú nunca entiendes nada!—la tomó por los hombros—eres una bruja ¿¡Sabes por qué!? ¡Por qué me hechizaste Kagome, desde el maldito momento en que me sentaste por primera vez! —la chica se quedó sin articular palabra. Su rostro se incendió de un rojo intenso; por su parte, Inuyasha sonrió al verla así y mostró ese colmillo que hacía enloquecer a cualquiera, más en ella.

Bueno nunca dijo te amo pero se acercó. No era una declaración romántica a comparación con la de Miroku pero esa era SU declaración. Pero vamos, Inuyasha era Inuyasha, ese hombre gruñón que no demostraba sus sentimientos de quinceañero enamorado ¡No! Él era un hombre, un guerrero que miles de demonios podía destrozar tan sólo con sus garras desnudas, así que era difícil no cagarla en momentos románticos y tranquilos.

Y hablando de momentos románticos y tranquilos… se fueron al carajo. Esa noche solo hubo acción y créanme lectores míos, que si no se incendió la cabaña fue por milagro de dios…

Inuyasha comprobó que aunque comiera tierra y viera los insectos más de cerca era su hechizo, aquella conexión con ella ¿Irónico no? El buen cachorrito ya poseía dueño antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero él se dio cuenta de algo muy importante…

___—_Siéntate—gruñó él despacio, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos y definitivamente ella obedeció. El demonio sonrió, pues también poseía un hechizo de dominación.

**¡Damas y caballeros! Se termina la historia que llevó lagrimas, sudor y sangre xD ok... no tanto pero si sudor y sangre (?) bien, agradezco a todos ustedes por el gran apoyo que ofrecieron, nunca había visto en mi vida tantas opiniones juntas (sí creanlo) xD pues esta es mi historia mas larga a lo largo que he estado aquí en fanfiction; me he divertido bastante escribiendo esto y agradezco a Morgan que por su sensualidad en el foro me haya inducido a escribir esto xD Bien, sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pues... Este capitulo como era de cierre me costó a más no poder xD tuve que levantarme tempranito para terminarlo :3 y no me convenció tanto pero después de un rato lo ame¡Si! mis escritos los odio y amo al mismo tiempo... Soy un conflicto emocional :D**

**Gracias lectores anonimos y también a las persoans que me han seguido a lo largo de estos últimos cinco días :D**


End file.
